


Idle Threats

by fringeperson



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Old Fic, christmas present for my friend Dent, doctors and stubborn patients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: The doctor is beginning to get a little bit frustrated with having to always fix up the ex-'fighter for hire', and tells him so.~Originally posted in '11
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Takani Megumi
Kudos: 10





	Idle Threats

Megumi shook her head as she wrapped the last of Sano's latest collection of 'training injuries'. This was the third time he'd had to come see her in as many weeks – and she had needed to check the older injuries as well, since this 'training' tended to undo a good portion of the work she'd already done.

"Really Sano," she said with a sigh. "I'm beginning to think I should just tie you down or confine you to the practice so your injuries will have the time they need to heal."

"Tie me down?" Sano asked, his usual cocky smirk on his face. "To what, Doc?"

Megumi sighed again. "I was thinking a bed originally, but now I may be inclined to believe I should ask Sir Ken to plant a wooden post in my yard for me to tie you to," she answered as she tied off the last bandage.

Sano shifted around so he was looking at Megumi in a more direct way. "I like the first option better," he said softly, lowly.

Megumi froze up at the insinuation and began to blush.

"Of course, you don't need to tie me down," Sanosuke continued, shifting a little bit closer to the doctor. "I'll stay willingly. As long as you aren't going anywhere, that is."

"Sanosuke," Megumi said, her eyes wide as she looked at the rooster-haired man. "Were you beating yourself up _just_ so that you'd have an excuse to see me?"

The light blush that had begun to bloom on Megumi's cheeks flared into full, flaming brilliance when Sano nodded.

"Well, training is always good," he added. "But that I go above and beyond so that I'll have a legit reason to visit my favourite Doc," he explained, then leant forward and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

A small smile appeared on Megumi's face then. "Maybe I'll just tie you down to the bed then," she said.

Sano grinned in answer.


End file.
